(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing metal nanoparticles on a solid surface of a substrate. In particular, the present invention relates to nanoparticles of a metal deposited on nanoparticles comprising a carbon or graphite in various forms such as carbon black, fibers and nanotubes, for instance.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,596,130 to Westman generally describes a process for microwave associated chemical transformation of organic compounds using ionic liquids (IL). This reference is incorporated herein in its entirety, particularly in reference to the ionic liquids. Microwave reactors are well known to those skilled in the art.